omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Leading Hax (and why it's stupid)
Introduction Many people have been on Vs Battle Wiki's various threads, whether to defend their character or to watch a potential flamewar spark. Among those threads, one of the more common questions that people ask are "What does this character lead with" or "What does this character start with". The general idea is that based on a person's showings, they'll always start a battle off with a certain ability and won't diverge from said ability based on their character. Well today's blog is to explain why the very nature of this way of logic is not only flawed by the nature of "In-Character" but it's just a poor excuse to say a character would win through ignoring other factors that decide a match up Contradictory One of the premises is "Leading Hax" is that a character will always start a battle with a particular hax and to that I say, that's contradictory to Standard Battle Assumption in the aspect a person's state of mind actually doesn't matter when in actuality, their personal does matter *I.E many people state that characters like Lord English would start off with physical abilities instead of hax. This is contradictory to LE's character as he's literally a psychopathic killer who tries to kill his opponents in the most flashy and deadliest way possible *Another example is that people assume that Arceus would start off with raw energy attacks, when in actuality, he's literally a omniscient deity who also is shown to be a tactician. Why would he use such a useless attack when that's agains his actual character of being a smart fighting and also wize in general I could go on, but you get the big picture, basing how a character will start a battle based on what they are shown instead of ya know, actually looking at the person's character, is fallacious as it completely throws state of mind out the window and also ironically ignores the character's personality itself Assumptious Another reasoning why "Leading Hax" is just wrong because it assumes too much in the situation and completely ignores the context in which their fighting style was done the way it was. Specifically, it assumes that a character will start that way even out of the context in which said ability/move they started with doesn't exist within the controlled versus match itself (I.E Lord English using physical attacks against the trolls, only doing so because he knew they were weaker than him). So with that in mind, why assume that a character would function the same way when the context or stipulations doesn't align with the actual context itself. With this logic, we can claim that Cell will alwasy start off a match spamming Ki Blasts and essentially depleting himself, despite he only started off that way as a desperate measure Conclusions "Leading Hax" as a concept is just dumb, not only does it completely negate the personalities of characters and treates them as if they will always do the same repetitious thing over and over in a thread when it ironically contradicts their actual personality. It also lies on the assumptious notion that a context in which said starting ability was used will always be the same for a vs thread where conditions are controlled and more random than presented. In the end, "Leading Hax" is stupid and we don't use that here Category:Blog posts Category:Debunk Blog Category:Important Pages